Caprice
by Dai 82
Summary: Después de cuatro años de ausencia, Sasuke regresa a Konoha. Pero no ha olvidado su venganza y su deber. El es Sasuke Uchiha, tiene que matar a su hermano y revivir su clan. Es su razón de vivir pero… Yaoi


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra del Sr. kishimoto**

**El fic no me pertenece es obra de la Srta. **Stelfarze, **mi cometido ha sido traducirlo del francés al español. Tengo su completo permiso y si alguien se quiere pasar por sus fics : ****.net/u/1623618/Stelfarze **

**Este fic es yaoi, lemon y Mpreg (embarazo masculino).**

**Stelfarze:**

**Titulo: **CAPRICE

**Resumen: **después de cuatro años de ausencia, Sasuke regresa a Konoha. Pero no ha olvidado su venganza y su deber. El es Sasuke Uchiha, tiene que matar a su hermano y revivir su clan. Es su razón de vivir pero…

**Disclaimer: **no me pertenece si no a Massashi Kishimoto. Pero se lo he pedido a papa Noel.

(_**La traductora también se lo ha pedido)**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

Hacía ya cuatro años, desde que Sasuke Uchiha desertó de Konoha. Se enteraron de la muerte de Orochimaru, hace un año y desde entonces la aldea oculta de la hoja, no obtuvo noticias nuevas.

Naruto suspiró. Cuatro años de esperándolo en vano, pasando los días pensando en el Uchiha. Le tomó tiempo comprender sus sentimientos y cuando empezó a entender la naturaleza de sus sentimientos, hacia Sasuke, comprendió que era demasiado tarde.

Cuando se encontraron en la guarida de Orochimaru lo entendió y lo aceptó, pero verificó que era demasiado tarde.

Ese día, su corazón palpitaba a toda prisa, pero bruscamente, dejó de latir al oír las duras palabras de Sasuke:

"El día que te deje vivo, será por capricho"

No conforme con eso, añadió más frases dolientes:

"Hoy… por capricho, te mataré."

Y una vez más, Sasuke trató de matarlo. Pero lo dejó con vida. Con el corazón roto, el cuerpo lleno de rasguños y con lagrimas en los ojos, pero vivo.

_Otro capricho, de Uchiha._ Pensó Naruto

Suspiró de nuevo.

Una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Kakashi-sensei.

-Tsunade-sama ha aceptado tu promoción a Ambu. Te espera esta noche en su despacho. Felicidades.

-De acuerdo

**#**

Una sombra recorría la aldea dormida. Tenía que encontrarlo. Decirle que lo sentía. La misteriosa sombra, se ocultaba, entre los callejones oscuros.

Se paró delante del edificio, reservado a los jonin y vaciló.

La sombra, suspiró profundamente y descubrió su rostro blanco, iluminado por la luz de la luna, enmarcado por unos mechones de pelo negros como el carbón. Pero lo que más impresionaban, eran sus ojos de color sangre, que observaban la ventana abierta.

Sin hacer ruido se abalanzó hacia arriba, entrando por la abertura y aterrizó dentro de la habitación, se quitó la capa mostrando su musculoso cuerpo. Sasuke frunció las cejas, en un leve gesto de decepción. Esperaba que su dobe no estuviera en los brazos de otro, mientras que el lo esperaba en su casa. Y si ese fuera el caso, la solución era sencilla.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse, lo alejó de sus macabros pensamientos.

**#**

Naruto entró en su casa, con el brazo adolorido a causa de su nuevo tatuaje. No tenía planes, solo quería una cosa: dormir.

Tiró su bolsa, con descuido, al entrar en su habitación, chocó contra un cuerpo mientras que una pálida mano, le tapaba la boca rogando silencio.

El instinto animal del Kyubi despertó y tomó el control: sus colmillos se hundieron en la pálida y tierna piel de su agresor, consiguiendo que le soltara.

-Sasuke-teme- Dijo Naruto a modo de saludo

-¿Donde has estado?

Una chispa de cólera brilló en sus ojos azules.

-Te hago la misma pregunta cabronazo, ¿donde has estado estos últimos cuatro años?

El Uchiha suspiró, si el dobe no quería cooperar, tendría que utilizar la fuerza. Aunque no quisiera... ya había tomado una decisión, sin importar a los demás afectados, como siempre lo había hecho.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, observó al que había sido objeto de sus deseos, durante estos últimos cuatro años, con sus días y sus noches.

Había crecido, medía aproximadamente un metro ochenta, su pelo rubio, más largo que tiempo atrás, enmarcaba un rostro delgado, que hacía resaltar sus ojos color turquesa.

Más mayor, más delgado, más bello, más sensual… su celebro se colapsaba con tantos calificativos. Naruto le volvía loco.

-Y bien, Sasuke ¿por qué estas a qui?

Su voz, colérica, le volvió al presente, dos ojos azules con chispas anaranjadas, le miraban. Sasuke sonrió, poniendo nervioso a Naruto y aumentando su excitación. El moreno realizó un jutsu y Uzumaki se encontró pegado a la pared.

-Por ti, tú eres la única cosa que me importa de ésta aldea- respondió antes de tomar sus labios.

Naruto, disconforme, mordió salvajemente el labio de su torturador. Se sentía su excitación en aumento: el gusto metálico de su propia sangre le emocionó. Cogió al rubio por la garganta, obligándole a abrir la boca. Inmediatamente, su lengua invadió la boca de su ex compañero de equipo, explorándola, saboreándola.

Naruto sintió derretirse, tenía tanto calor… su razón le gritaba que se defendiera, pero la lengua del nukenin le decía otra cosa totalmente diferente. ¿Y que decía su pequeño corazón a todo esto?

El rubio gimió, su corazón latía tan deprisa que le iba a explotar.

Sasuke sonrió a través del beso, su dobe le estaba respondiendo ardientemente. Anuló el jutsu que mantenía a su amigo pegado a la pared y lo llevó la cama. Desgarró la camiseta del rubio y abandonó sus labios para dedicarse a conquistar su pecho, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo, insistiendo cuando los gemidos le parecían más fuertes.

Su lengua se enroscó alrededor de una de esas perlas rosadas, que adornaban el torso bronceado de Naruto, haciéndole gemir de placer, mientras que una mano le excitaba la segunda.

Cansado, Sasuke descendió, sumergiendo su lengua en el ombligo del rubio, trazando los contornos del sello que aparecía. Naruto tenía un calor horrible, su cuerpo le quemaba y sus pantalones le parecían estrechos.

Sasuke sintió contra su vientre la erección de su rubio y decidió liberarla. Dulcemente le fue quitando el pantalón y los boxers negros. Se apartó para poder desnudarse y se lanzó sobre su sexo como un hombre hambriento, lleno de deseo, hacia su antiguo compañero.

Comenzó a lamerle lentamente, saboreándolo, como si se tratara de su golosina favorita.

El vaivén del principio fue lento, pensó en acelerar el ritmo, pero cambió de idea, prefiriendo alternar lametazos largos, recorriendo la longitud de su miembro y dando pequeños golpes sobre su glande.

Naruto se retorció de placer bajo el cuerpo de Sasuke, sacudiendo la cabeza en ambas direcciones, agarrándose a las sábanas. Estaba febril y totalmente sumiso, excitando, todavía más, a su amante. El moreno le ofreció dos dedos al rubio, quien se apresuró a reproducir el suplicio que el Uchiha le estaba infligiendo. Cuando consideró que ya estaban suficientemente húmedos, retiró sus dedos de su boca, haciendo gruñir a Naruto que se tensó al notar el sharingan fijo sobre su sexo sin cesar el vaivén de su boca sobre su miembro.

Sasuke disminuyo el ritmo, mientras adentraba los dedos en la intimidad del rubio, haciéndole gemir. El moreno besó a su amante haciéndole olvidar rápidamente la incomodidad de notar ambos dedos moviéndose, preparándole para la llegada de Sasuke.

Bruscamente Naruto gimió de repente, Sasuke acababa de encontrar el punto que le hacía ver las estrellas. Satisfecho, el nukenin, retiró los dedos sonriendo, satisfecho, al notar el gruñido de disgusto del kitsune. Se puso sobre el hombro, la pierna de Naruto y lentamente lo fue penetrando, atento a cualquier suspiro de su amante.

Naruto le sonrió agradecido, a pesar del deseo de Sasuke de empezar a moverse, se mantuvo quieto, hasta que se acostumbrara a su presencia. El rubio se movió, queriendo cambiar de posición, abrió sus grandes ojos llenos de sorpresa. Le gustó.

Sasuke divertido por su expresión, empezó a moverse alternando golpes rápidos con otros más lentos, retirándose completamente para volver a entrar con fuerza. Hundiéndose, cambiando la orientación y poder encontrar el punto que haría vibrar y gritar a Naruto.

Sintiendo el fin aproximándose, cogió el miembro del rubio y empezó a moverlo al ritmo de sus envestidas. Naruto gritó de placer bajo suyo, incitándolo ha ir más rápido, más fuerte. Hasta que, por fin, ambos alcanzaron el éxtasis simultáneamente.

Sasuke no perdió el tiempo. Acogió a Naruto, aún perdido entre la bruma del deseo, contra su pecho y se cortó las palmas de las manos con un kunai, que encontró tirado cerca. Puso sus manos por encima del sello del Kyubi y trazó, con su sangre, un nuevo sello. Juntó sus manos ensangrentadas y realizó una serie de movimientos antes de posarlas sobre el sello enrojecido que, de repente, desapareció.

Sasuke contempló a Naruto, que tras el orgasmo, se quedó dormido. Su mirada era una mezcla de tristeza y ternura, de el sólo salieron tres palabras, seguidas de una disculpa:

-Lo siento tanto. Perdóname.

El moreno empezó a vestirse rápidamente para no cambiar de opinión y salió del apartamento, sin mirar a tras. No iba ha regresar, la decisión ya estaba tomada. Todo había salido según sus planes y sus sentimientos hacia Naruto, eran un obstáculo o mejor un instrumento para lograr su finalidad. Su clan y su venganza eran su prioridad antes que nada. Sabía que su decisión era la correcta, si no jamás lo habría hecho. Desde hacia tiempo, supo que no había otra elección.

El sol lanzaba sus primeros rayos de luz, tímidos, iluminando el mundo y una sombra abandonaba la aldea oculta de la hoja.

**Fin capítulo 1**

**Notas de la traductora:**

**He tenido que cambiar algunas palabras y tiempos verbales para facilitar la lectura (Stelfarze ya está al corriente).**

**Nukenin: significa ninja renegado ^^**

**Ante todo quiero agradecer a la autora por darme la oportunidad de traducir el fic (Merci ^^)**

**Tardaré un poco en subir el próximo capítulo, paciencia ^^.**


End file.
